


Necessary Habit

by Magz (sparklepocalypse)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklepocalypse/pseuds/Magz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco never lets Harry say <i>I love you</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Habit

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random 15-minute comment pr0n ficlet I threw together. Thanks to [](http://kallysten.livejournal.com/profile)[kallysten](http://kallysten.livejournal.com/) for the soopr-speedy Beta.

Draco always bites Harry's lip before Harry can say  _I love you_ . It's a necessary habit, especially in times as dark -- or glorious, depending on one's viewpoint -- as these. Love between supposed enemies is not permitted. He's not sure if this is Voldemort's rule, or Dumbledore's, or his own.

After the initial bite, Harry always whimpers and demands a kiss without words. Draco unsteadily pauses his updownupdownupdown motion on Harry's cock to lick Harry's lips thoroughly, before slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth. Distraction, he knows, is necessary.

Draco doesn't allow himself to think of the whyfores and witherto's of their somethingorother -- he can't bring himself to say relationship because to admit that this is anything more than an extraordinary fuck would be his downfall. Dark Lords and Forces of Light aside, he doesn't have the capacity to let someone in. He doesn't have the capacity to un-break his heart once it's been splintered. So he acts with caution, always wary of every move, every sigh. He tells himself that it's not because he's more than just attracted to Harry.

Harry's fingers are digging into his hips now -- by now he's forgotten all about the three words that Draco won't let him say -- and he's raising and lowering Draco roughly. Draco closes his eyes when Harry tries to hold his gaze, and instead bites his own lip and fists his cock with a soft, broken moan.

Draco never lets Harry say _I love you_. That doesn't stop Draco from saying it, every single time.


End file.
